Oh, What Can Happen At a Costume Party
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Time to get rid of Fish Boy, but not in a mean way or anything...


TITLE: Oh, What Can Happen At A Costume Party  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Time to get rid of Fish Boy, but not in a mean way or anything...  
SPOILER: S4 up to Goodbye, Iowa. Faith didn't find her merry way back to Sunnydale.  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14   
DISCLAIMER: Xander is mine and everyone else belongs to Joss. Okay, Joss may've given our dear Xand life, but he lives at my house and is my love slave. He eats when I tell him to eat, sleeps when I tell him to sleep, and he even kissed my toes the other day. It's great having him around g I'm Not Over You is....um....I think it's Tina Turner's. I'm way sorry if it's not. I don't know who wrote the Little Mermaid but I should - it's my fave.  
  
  
  
I couldn't find the original email but I'm almost positive this was Alicia's challenge. If not, I'm sooo way sorry. I had a blast writing it though. g   
  
"I can't get over you," Buffy sang as she wrote in her diary. "No matter what I do. I ain't over you. What am I supposed to do? Baby I'm not over you. What am I supposed to do?"   
  
Willow entered their dorm room and went unnoticed by Buffy. She motioned for Tara to enter and the Witch waited nervously by the door while Willow put some cheese and pretzels in Amy's rat cage. She grabbed a book off a shelf and they left.   
  
Buffy kept on singing until she realized there were no more words to the song. She shrugged and changed to Mariah Carey and finished her entry. Twenty minutes later, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sealed the journal in a FedEx bag. She ran across campus to where the FedEx truck picked up twice a day. She wanted Angel to have the journal so just in case tonight didn't work out, she'd have a backup plan. If he thought she was that depressed and suicidal, there was no way he'd leave their relationship void the way it had been the past few months.   
  
She waited with the few seniors wanting to mail off applications to grad school and as soon as her package was safe in the truck and on its way to LA, she jogged back to her room to get ready for her last date with Riley.   
  
She munched on the Thin Mints she'd bought from a Girl Scout at Giles' last week and played her Backstreet Boys interview CD while dressing, annoyed when she heard Willow's computer bing, signaling a new message while she was downloading her daily Wiccan information.   
  
Buffy sighed and opened the laptop, seeing an IM from Riley.   
  
  
Instant Message From RileyFinn   
  
  
RileyFinn: Hi, Buffy!! You ready to go! Wait until you see my costume!   
  
  
Buffy closed the computer and screamed. This.....thing was driving her insane! She realized that Willow had many laptops and wouldn't miss this one. She opened the window and hurled it out, smiling at the noise it made when it hit the ground. She wished she could make Riley shatter and spark like that but she wasn't a murderer, even if he wasn't human, she couldn't do it.   
  
Noticing the time, she quickly slid into her Gwen Stefani costume - a tank top that said BITCH in rhinestones, a pink wig, bindis, four earrings in each ear and bright blue Oriental silk pants - and was heading out the door when she tripped over Willow's favorite Beanie Baby, a monkey named Rocko. Oz had given it to her last Valentine's Day along with a 'Thinking Of You' card from Hallmark ("A Valentine would be too conventional," Willow had said.) so she put it on the bed to avoid damaging it and ran to get to the club before the party got underway.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Under the sea," a very drunk Spike was singing when Buffy entered the club. "Under the sea. Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me."   
  
As he carried on, Buffy noticed everyone had moved back to watch him and Willow dance together. Her best friend looked lovely as a mermaid with a purple tube top covered in sequins as her seashell bra and a huge green skirt taped together to look like fins. She'd gotten long extensions put in her hair the day before and she was wearing tons of makeup. Buffy thought maybe she should dress like that everyday. There wasn't a male in the club who wasn't staring.   
  
"Under the sea. Under the sea. Doesn't this song have any bloody better words?" Spike asked.   
  
"There you are."   
  
Buffy groaned and had to turn around to see Riley.   
  
He was dressed in his fatigues.   
  
"Get it?" he asked. "I'm a private from Saving Private Ryan."   
  
Buffy had to stop herself from shaking her head at his pathetic nature. Then she met Spike's eyes. "Spike!" she yelled.   
  
Taking any opportunity to stop singing and dancing, he pulled Willow to the side where Buffy was standing with Huckleberry.   
  
"You look bloody hot," Spike told Buffy. Then he turned to Riley. "You look dorkier than Xander."   
  
"Xander's here?" Buffy asked, smiling. The more audience she had, the better.   
  
"Yeah, over there." Willow pointed. Xander had on tight blue jeans and a white tee shirt. His hair was slicked back and he looked like he'd just walked out of Grease or something. Anya was actually wearing a hot pink poodle skirt.   
  
"They look cute," Buffy said. They she noticed Spike. "Who are you?"   
  
"You know bloody well who I am."   
  
"I meant your costume." she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Can't you tell?" he gestured to the long sleeved black shirt, black leather pants and duster. "I'm Angelus!"   
  
Buffy burst out laughing and Riley looked at them blankly. "Who's Angelus?"   
  
"Don't you wish you knew." Spike mumbled.   
  
Xander and Anya came over and Anya was actually skipping. "Buffy, Willow look." she held out a single flower. "Xander gave me a white rose."   
  
"Pretty," Buffy commented.   
  
"Check out Harmony," Willow laughed. "That costume took alot of planning."   
  
Or not. The blonde was decked out in her cheerleading costume from school, right down to the pompoms.   
  
"Wanna dance?" Riley asked Buffy.   
  
"Uh..." she scanned the room and saw someone dressed as Marilyn Monroe in the Seven Year Itch in the back of the club. That was her signal. "Yeah," she smiled at Riley, knowing she wouldn't have to for much longer.   
  
They moved to the center of the dance floor and Willow starting singing 'Part Of That World.'   
  
"Up where they walk, up where they run..."   
  
Buffy glanced at Cordy and the Christmas lights that were strung around the club to add to the atmosphere for the costume party suddenly fell and hit Riley on the head. Being the wuss that he is, he passed out instantly.   
  
"Moron," Buffy mumbled.   
  
Marilyn/Cordelia went up to the DJ and began talking to him seductively. The music disappeared and Angel stepped forward, surprising everyone but Buffy and Cordy.   
  
"In the name of all living things, show your true colors, Riley Finn." Angel sprinkled him with some sort of power and slowly, his clothes started to disintegrate.   
  
 "What's happening?" he yelled.   
  
"You're becoming your true self." Buffy smirked at him. "Never, *ever* lie to a Slayer."   
  
Everyone started to laugh when Riley was clad only in red underwear. They were on the floor in hysterics when the undies disappeared and everyone saw his pixie dick.   
  
"And people wondered why I used a vibrator," Buffy muttered. Angel arched an eyebrow but said nothing.   
  
Slowly, the body began to transform. Riley mumbled something but no one could understand it. And then....   
  
"He's a bloody fish?" Spike demanded.   
  
Angel put him in a canvas bag and smiled at Buffy. "I'll get this to the LA zoo as soon as possible."   
  
"And you'll be back this weekend?" she asked.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Angel smiled. "I told you this long-distance thing would work out."   
  
"I hope so." Buffy said.   
  
"Wait. Let me check my Magic 8 ball." Spike pulled one out of his pocket. He jiggled the key chain and then smirked. "It is written. What the Hell does that mean?"   
  
Buffy moved closer to Angel and put her arms around his neck. "It means I get my boyfriend back."   
  
"Lover," he said. "Cordelia had a vision yesterday. My soul is forever."   
  
"Oh, Angel!" Buffy started kissing him all over, getting her dark red lipstick on his cheeks and neck. He didn't seem to mind.   
  
"Oh, Red, let's get out of here before I throw up." Spike remarked.


End file.
